memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dennisar
| Rank = chief petty officer | Insignia = }} Chief Petty Officer Dennisar was a 24th century Orion man who served Starfleet as an enlisted security team member aboard the Federation starship by the year 2381. During the invasion of the Borg Collective early in that year, Dennisar took part in several battle drills run by Ranul Keru, along with fellow security officer Gian Sortollo. Dennisar was "killed" in a simulation when a Borg ship become an active participant to repel boarders and pulled him into the bulkhead. Dennisar was also a member of an away team that boarded the shuttlecraft Mance to travel to the surface of New Erigol where they made contact with the Caeliar and missing Earth Starfleet Captain Erika Hernandez. ( |Gods of Night}}) Dennisar and fellow security officer Sortollo scouted the city of Axion and were able to discover the location of their shuttle, unreachable on a platform outside the city limits. They were also able to determine that they were being monitored at all times by at least one of the Caeliar. Although Sortollo suggested waiting for rescue from the Titan, they were assigned to watch for the Caeliar or Erika Hernandez during their failed escape attempt. Afterwards, Dennisar expressed frustration at the failure, and the possibility of searching the entire planetary surface for the Mance without their tricorders. ( |Mere Mortals}}) Away team member Deanna Troi began to experience medical difficulties when her developing fetus threatened to rupture her internal organs; without his medical equipment, Doctor Shenti Yisec Eres Ree was forced to bite Troi in order to inject her with a pahkwa-thanh venom and stall the injury. Troi's screams attracted the attention of the rest of the away team, and Dennisar and the other security personnel dragged the doctor off his patient. When First Officer Christine Vale questioned Ree, Dennisar was originally cynical of his actions. Ree insisted on taking Troi back to to the Titan sickbay, but the Caeliar Inyx informed them that their ship had escaped with the help of Captain Hernandez. Dennisar questioned the statement, but Keru pointed out that they had not yet been lied to. Inyx took Troi away to repair the damage and was successful; when they returned to the rest of the away team, the entire team came out to see her. In her absence, Vale indicated that Dennisar and Sortollo had played about three hundred games of checkers. Inyx also brought news of the progress of the Borg as they ravaged the Federation; Vale dismissed the away team, causing them to glower and slink off, then chastised Inyx for not allowing her to filter and pass along information she deemed critical, preferring to keep morale as high as possible. Captain Hernandez eventually contacted Axion, and bartered her own return for the freedom of the away team. ( |Lost Souls}}) Chief Dennisar continued to serve as a Security NCO on the Titan through 2385. ( |The Poisoned Chalice}}) Category:Orions Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:Starfleet chiefs Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:USS Titan personnel